Mi nueva vida
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un hombre se despertó en un nuevo mundo y estará confundido de qué hará ahora en adelante.


Nota 1: Esto es una adaptación de ningún anime/manga/novela, pero me gustan algunas de estas historias (siendo de mis favoritas Overlord hasta el momento). Así que después de pensármelo, aquí uno de mi creación, ya que los otros de la misma categoría tienen cosas que siempre me sacan de la onda.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Nota 2: y pasen por mi twitter, que no muerte...¿o picotea?

¿Dónde estoy? Parte 1

Un hombre estaba caminando tranquilamente en su vecindario.

Completamente solo, sin ninguna alma, con la excepción de basura por doquier.

Las ventanas rotas.

Varias de estas puertas destrozadas y muy pocas intactas.

Caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón, vio el desastre que estaba viendo durante su caminata.

Cualquiera diría que la gente hizo todo este desastre por alguna especie del fin del mundo que se estaba aproximándose.

Lamentablemente, así era.

No sabía con exactitud si era la única persona que estaba en el vecindario o que pertenecía al vecindario, ya que todos se fueron a…alguna parte después de la notificación inminente de la venida de la extinción del mundo.

¿Cuál era? Nada de otro mundo y que el planeta lo ha visto alguna que otra ocasión.

Un meteorito.

A diferencia de los meteoritos "Normales" que se pudiese verse en algunas partes del mundo y, que en sí, eran inofensivas con la excepción de que alguien o algo estuviese en medio de su camino.

Pero esto no era ese caso.

Esos meteoritos, al chocar, lo que dejaban eran de tamaños de pelotas pequeñas, cómo la de ping pong o de golf. Y si tienes buena-o mala suerte-la cabeza de un bebe.

Pero este tenía el tamaño de una ciudad pequeña.

Se han tomado medidas, hasta inclusive se han lanzado cómo el último recurso a las armas nucleares.

Y cómo si esa roca espacial se riese de nosotros, ni se desvió ni un centímetro.

Y aquí estaba, caminando tranquilamente en su vecindario, a pesar de solo tener 22 años, su vida-aunque corta-no fue mala.

Antes y durante ese problema del meteorito hizo la mayoría de sus sueños que quiso hacer.

No eran esas típicas cosas de un adolescente con tornillos sueltos.

Fue a Japón.

Visito a las ruinas Mayas.

Pudo explorar toda Japón en vehículo o a pie.

Vio distintas culturas.

Quizás lo que le faltaba fuese una novia y perder su virginidad.

Pero a él…no le interesaba en esos momentos y ni siquiera ahora, aún recordando de varias mujeres, ya mayores o no, si eran adultas o apenas niñas, ofreciendo sus cuerpos para no morirse vírgenes.

Para él, solo son estúpidos haciéndose cómo conejos con cuerpos de humanos.

Suspiro y estuvo al frente de su casa, quizás por milagro o mera suerte de que su casa sea la única que este sana y salva después de que su vecindario fuese saqueado por completo.

Aunque sabía que aliviarse por esto, sabiendo que el fin del mundo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, era bobo, por lo menos una parte de él estaba feliz de que la casa que consiguió con sudor y lagrimas estuviese completa e intacta.

Simplemente un mero capricho ante esta situación mortífera, de quedarse por una última vez en su casa, disfrutar uno de esos placeres que siempre le hacían sonreír después de una semana agotadora.

Un juego MMO-Action.

Al entrar a su casa, y dejar su chaqueta en la silla más cercana, fue a su computadora no importándole mucho del olor a podrido de la cocina tanto por las cosas que estaba en el lava vajillas y de la comida que estaba hasta arriba de moscas disfrutando de su último festín.

Que suertudos, para serse sincero.

Al llegar a la computadora y encenderla, vio que aún había internet. Milagro o que algún idiota dejo encendido las redes operadoras o que algún imbécil no haya cortados los cables para dar cobertura, simplemente no le interesaba y simplemente inició sesión.

Vio a su personaje de espaldas, portando una armadura de plata oscuro y abrió el inventario, viendo muchas cosas que le hizo poner una sonrisa melancólica.

Tantas cosas que paso al jugar a este juego, lo vio y simplemente negó con la cabeza – Ha pasado tantas cosas y es un milagro que este esté aún disponible, aun sabiendo que hubo días que fue cómo el mismísimo infierno – comentó, viendo muchas cosas.

Más unas que otras.

Pero de repente, un cofre apareció de la nada y se abrió solo, mostrando un pergamino muy…interesante.

"¿Quieres irte a otro mundo?"

Las letras no estaban en inglés, estaban escritas en el lenguaje inventado de este juego que él entendió al practicar a cómo leer, hablar y pronunciar.

No se lamentaba al hacer eso.

Cerró los ojos, obviamente esto era un Hacker que quería hacer su última movida de vida y rezaba que alguien le cumpliese su último trabajo.

Él no tenía la sangre lo suficientemente fría para negárselo.

Al darle "Si", el pergamino desapareció, el baúl se encogió y succiono varias cosas de su inventario, cómo las cosas de avatar humano hasta dejarlo en interiores y luego desaparecer.

Después de eso, se apago la PC de forma abrupta.

Pudo escuchar un sonido extraño y pudo sentir cómo temblaba el suelo y vio a través de su ventana una bola de fuego gigante cayendo a la lejanía, poco a poco cómo si estuviese en cámara lenta cómo si estuviese burlándose de todos los seres vivos que habitaban este planeta.

El hombre puso una sonrisa melancólica, recordando a su familia, amigos, compañeros, desconocidos y todos sus momentos bonitos.

No se atrevió a llorar.

Ya lloró lo suficiente antes y simplemente iba a disfrutar un último espectáculo de luces.

Pudo ver que a la lejanía había desaparecido el meteorito, para después una gran explosión se pudiese sentirse y romperse los vidrios de todas las casas que aún tenían y su casa incluida.

Se protegió, sintiendo un gran dolor en sus brazos y sintiendo un poco de sangre en su cabeza y brazos por las esquirlas.

Quito sus brazos de su rostro y vio cómo un gran muro de humo negro avanzaba rápidamente hacia su posición.

Al ver que este a pocos kilómetros por donde estaba, cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa.

Aunque personalmente no quisiera morir así…así eran las cosas.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver luz, para después estar a completamente a oscuras, sabiendo que el muro de humo lo había tragado y posiblemente matándolo por algún objeto de su casa o del exterior.

No se arrepintió en aceptar a la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

…

…

….

..

.

Después de estornudar por sentir algo molestando a su nariz y sintiendo algo suave en su espalda, abrió los ojos y vio una mariposa volando encima de su cabeza y viendo el cielo azul con nubles blancas avanzando lentamente hacia el horizonte.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una planicie que estaba completamente vació de alguna actividad viva, sin contar con la pequeña mariposa que encontró una flor roja.

\- Esto…¿esto es el cielo? – se preguntó.

Y aunque no creía a ninguna religión…¿no debería de haber alguien de darle la bienvenida?...o…¿acaso era - ¿Limbo?

Se levantó del suelo, sintiéndose…excelente a pesar de haber sobrevivido de un golpe de un meteorito mata planetas con civilizaciones.

Si esto lo que estaba viendo era el limbo, había un pequeño y mísero problema.

¿No debería de haber ciento de miles de personas tan confundidas cómo el hombre y de repente siendo atacados o convencidos de ejércitos de ángeles y demonios de llevarse sus almas o algo similar?

Tampoco decía que esto era el infierno, ya que no hizo nada malo, más bien siempre ayudaba a las personas que necesitaban alguna especie de ayuda.

Ya sea personas con dificultades en cruzar la calle.

O hasta inclusive a la gente de la calle dándole un poco de dinero o comida si podía.

Y otras cosas que simplemente ni recordaba bien.

Entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

Se volteó hacia atrás después de escuchar un objeto caer. Pensando que era otra persona cayendo del cielo o un Ángel.

Pero no era nada de eso.

Era una espada.

Pero no una cualquiera, sino una muy especial para él hasta tal punto de decir – Imposible.

Se acercó a la espada y la agarró para verla mejor – Esto…esto debe de ser imposible.

Está espada pertenecía originalmente al juego que estaba jugando segundo antes del fin del mundo y su nombre original era el "Mata Dragones".

No le gusto.

Él era un aficionado a los dragones y no le gustaba eso, aunque tuviese stats de infarto. Lo iba a desechar por ser un espacio que no utilizaría.

Llámenlo suerte o milagro, pero le dieron una oportunidad de cambiarle la apariencia y el nombre de la espada y de su funda.

Y lo estaba sujetando de su mano.

La espada era larga cómo un mandoble, pero muy liviana cómo una espada corta, la espada era de un filo de aguja además de poseer cómo dos llamas de distinto color: uno de un rosado oscuro y el otro era cómo la mismísima oscuridad del abismo, el mango tenía la forma de un dragón con los ojos brillantes de verde esmeralda y el mango tenía una cruz pero de alas, que tenía una trampa que solo su portador podía sujetarla o esas alas se abrían destrozando cualquier cosa, ya sea una mano humana, monstruo o de una armadura, ni siquiera la diamante o la piel de dragón podían soportar el daño.

El nombre de la espada era Dunkles Licht des Drachens (luz oscura del dragón).

Ya que era cómo una representación propia del Yin Yang.

Bueno, eso y que había ganado un premio por el arma más original tanto de Lore cómo de diseño, ya que era original y no cómo las otras que se tomaron inspiración de otras espadas o simplemente la copiaron al tal y canto.

\- Pero… - aún sujetando su espada y moviéndola de un lado para el otro, no lo entendía – Esto…¿cómo pudo haber pasado? – levantó la mirada al cielo – Acaso…no, es imposible – miro a la lejanía, al frente de él – Pero…no hallare mis respuestas aquí parado – miro su espada por un momento – Pero…¿Qué hago contigo? – cómo si alguien le fuese responderle, al levantar la mirada vio el mango de su espada.

Igual cómo la espada, la cambió.

Antes solamente era una funda común y corriente, nada de otro mundo. Pero gracias a su ingenio la pudo cambiarla.

La funda completa era forma de un dragón de color marrón con las alas desplegadas, además de que la boca del dragón estaba abierta y estaba saliendo una llamita verde.

Literalmente, era un lanzallamas.

Pero una cosa era el Lore que le puso y otra en la práctica.

Y solamente en el juego era eso…una funda.

Suspiro, después averiguaría que estaba pasando.

Agarró la funda y metió su espada, y mágicamente la llamita desapareció y su boca se cerró.

Suspiro y siguió caminando hacia un camino incierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
